How I Got My Ghost Powers
by StacieJ.19
Summary: I was fourteen when it happened. My parents were building a ghost portal...only it didn't work...at first. Danny's POV.
1. Chapter 1

_**How I Got My Ghost Powers**_

**I have decided like many others to tell my side of how Danny became ghost, but trust my outlook will be much different than any one else. In his point of view.**

**Chapter one**

I was walking home from school; Sam and tucker walked by my side. While they talked I didn't listen. I was busy wondering if my parents had started their next big project yet.

The last I heard of it was my dad saying that they had all the materials needed to begin. And that was a week ago.

"Danny!" Sam yelled pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Dude, you okay?" tucker asked. I could see concern in his eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just wondering if my parents have started building the ghost portal yet" I replied.

"They haven't started yet?" tucker sounded shocked.

I shook my head.

"Wow," Sam said in disbelief. "They have had the stuff for a whole week why not?"

"No clue," I sighed.

It usually took them no time to get into a project, and then work on it nonstop till they were finished (except eating and sleeping of course).

I looked out onto the sidewalk in front of us. It seemed to just go on forever, but I knew it turned left at my house- which we slowly approached. The sign read "Fenton Works". Every time someone from school passed my house I was actually glad they didn't notice it much. They just walked past and continued on with their life. At the same time I was surprised, it really stood out like a sour thumb. Sometime I thought that they just ignored it and other time I thought they were laughing in their heads, but how am I supposed to know? I am not them.

As we neared the house I could hear strange noises coming from the basement. Like someone hitting metal and at the same time melting it. From the look on Sam and tucker's faces I knew they could hear it too.

When we walked into the house the noises seemed a little louder. We all looked at each other. We were all thinking the exact same thing: _they have definitely started working on it._

Our thoughts were confirmed when jazz ran into the room. "There is so much noise in there the sound proof walls are letting the sound through," she said. Her red hair was sticking up here and there as if she had been going crazy. "I can't concentrate on my homework."

Jazz disappeared through the door to the kitchen where she had come from. I looked at Sam and tucker standing on either side of me. Both of them looked intently on the door jazz had disappeared through. I looked back at the door just as jazz walked out. She had a bag on her shoulder and looked ready to leave the house.

"I'm going to the library," she said "where hopefully I can get some peace and quiet." She walked to the front door and slammed it behind her.

We all shrugged and headed up the stairs to my room. It was quieter up there but probably not quiet enough for jazz. Sometimes she needed complete silence to do her work, and this was not complete silence.

Sam threw herself on my bed and tucker threw himself in my desk chair. I sighed and pulled a chair from the corner of my room and planted myself in it.

"So," Sam said trying to start conversation. "I guess your folks have finally started working on it."

I shrugged remembering something my mom said to my dad right before I fell asleep:

"**Jack, it's almost done… now we just need to do the loud part: build the frame."**

I handy known what she meant at the time but I was starting to get a pretty good idea. Maybe-

A large bang interrupted my thoughts. Everyone jumped. I shot up from my chair and quickly made my way down the stairs. When I got to the kitchen I stopped short. And so did Sam and tucker who had followed me.

My parents opened the door to the basement and walked out followed by a dense cloud of smoke. Both my parents were coughing and laughing at the same time. When they saw us they closed the door and walked toward me. My mom put her hand on my shoulder and tried to calm down. Once she did she talked eerily calm "your father put the doors on incorrectly."

"So I guess you'll have to get new ones huh?" I asked.

She smiled "no, sweetie"- I hated it when she called me that-"I have extras, this time though I'll have to put them on. At the moment we can't afford new ones." She took her hand off my shoulder and returned to my dad. "We'll have to stay out of there until tomorrow," she sighed.

The look on my dad's face told me exactly what he was thinking: _aw, man! _Even a kindergartener could see that. Unlike me and my mom he usually didn't have a poker face, or he wasn't very good at keeping his emotions off his face.

I could hear Sam and tucker snickering as they stood behind me. Obviously from the disappointment on my dad's face. My parents had barely acknowledged Sam and tucker in the room till mom looked over at them and they suddenly calmed down.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own ****Danny phantom.**

**Please review. **

**Chapter Two**

I ran out the front door. I had to get away, it had gotten even louder. Sam and tucker were waiting for me covering one of their ears so that they could still hear each other.

"Hey guys," I said joining them.

"Hey, Danny," both Sam and tucker said at the same time.

When we reached the school Dash stopped us from entering. "Hey fen-_turd _I hear your parents are building some stupid ghost portal. Was it true or was it a lie?" I opened my mouth to answer but dash interrupted me. "I'll take that as a yes. I'll see it when it's finished so that I can laugh when it doesn't work." He walked away.

I didn't believe it. Dash's brain was so small that it would probably slip his mind. We walked into the school and split up to get to our separate classes. I had to go to Lancer's class, and could swear the guy hated me with a passion. If I was late no telling what my punishment would be.

After that Dash left us alone and no one else asked me about the ghost portal I had become pretty sure my parents were building behind Jazz and my backs the past week. They _had_ never left the basement, I was surprised neither Jazz nor I noticed.

I ignored the voice in the back of my head that kept telling me to go down to the basement when they were asleep and check it out. But somehow I had a feeling that I wouldn't be able to ignore it for too much longer.

I met Sam and tucker outside of school, Jazz waited with them.

Sam's hair was just a long as Jazz's, but she planned to cut it short soon. About two months ago Sam got tired of all the colors in her wardrobe and chucked most of the clothed out her window. She went shopping and bought a new black wardrobe. She said she didn't want to conform with everyone else. She wanted to be her own person. Of course I didn't try to talk her out of it, she was still the same Sam I knew from before so what did it matter if she started wearing black clothes and purple lipstick.

We talked the most of the way home then fell silent as we drew nearer to "Fenton works". Everything was silent, no clanging metal, and no blow torch absolutely nothing. An eerie silence—and eerie deserved more than two or three Es it deserves more like six or seven. We walked into the house, it was still silent, not a sound could be heard. If we dropped a pin on the carpet we would have been able to hear it drop.

We walked into the kitchen… Nothing, no one.

I looked at the door to the basement. And heard a door close then some footsteps on the stairs. My parents' voices became clearer as the footsteps neared the door. My mother opened the door and looked at all four of us standing there. My father walked in behind her—my parents' really needed to get lives, or at least a new hobby and some normal jobs.

"We're not finished yet," my mother shrugged taking off the hood to her jump suit and slid the goggles off her head messing up the back of her hair a little. "We need to wait for something then we can finish." She looked at us as if reading my mind and seeing what the voice in the back of my mind kept telling me. "No one can go down there till it's completely finished" she said walking to the fridge. "I'll make dinner."

Everyone shrugged and went up stairs. Jazz to her room, Sam, Tucker, and I to mine.

Everyone was silent and pulled out their homework. No one had anything to say. For a minute down stairs I think everyone believed they were done with the portal. But as if reading our minds my mother assured us otherwise.

The house was quiet again, except for the noise coming from the outside street, cars coming and going, people walking on the sidewalks, talking about whatever. And I could hear Tucker as he tapped the screen of his PDA, and Sam as she worked on one of her homework worksheets. So I did what Sam was doing and pulled out Lancer's homework. I wondered to myself, _what's going on?_

**Author's note:**

**Just so you know: this story has been published before, but at the time I had other things that needed to be done so I took it off. Now I have more time to write and have re-published it!**

**PLEASE REVIEW **

**Proven Fact: Reviews get me to write faster!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Please Review!!!**

**Chapter Three**

I woke up in the middle of the night sweating. My black hair stuck to my face. It was almost as if something else had been controlling my dreams. But I couldn't remember any of them.

I climbed out of bed and walked into the bathroom down the hall. I looked like crap. I turned on the water and splashed my face with some cold water. I could hear whispers. But I was too tired to pay any attention to them.

I walked out of the bathroom and went down stairs to the kitchen so that I could get some water. I got out a glass and filled it with water. Something grabbed me from behind. I quickly turned, but nothing was there. My heart was beating fast. I emitted a sigh of relief and walked over to the stairs. I heard Jazz scream. I dropped my glass and ran to her room. She had her head in her hands and she cried.

"Are you okay Jazz?"

She looked up and whipped the tears from her cheeks. She nodded. "I'm fine, I-I just over reacted. I thought that someone grabbed me.

I paused. Hadn't I thought the same thing a minute ago? Yes, I had.

"It's okay Jazz. It's probably nothing." Sincerely I wasn't sure if what I was saying was true, but I tried to assure Jazz.

"I know Danny. Did I wake you up?"

"No, I was awake anyway. We should get back to sleep anyway." I walked over to the door, just as I opened the door, I could hear my father's voice.

"It's done!" he screamed.

"Shh, Jack, we don't want the children waking up. We'll tell them in the morning. Okay?"

I looked back at Jazz. I knew that we were both thinking the exact same thing. _What's going on?_

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

"Danny wake up!" Jazz screamed while shaking me.

I opened my eyes and looked at her. "What?!"

"We're going to be late for school. Get up!"

I sighed and pulled myself out of bed. "Get out so that I can get ready," I pointed to the door to my room.

"Fine, but don't fall asleep again." She walked out of my room, closing the door behind her.

I sighed, and got dressed in a pair of jeans and white t-shirt. I ran my fingers through my hair and picked up my sneakers. I sat down on the side of my bed and pulled them on my feet. Next to my bed I picked up my book bag and stuffed my books into it.

I opened the door to my room and walked out. "Alright, Jazz, let's get going."

Jazz grabbed my wrist and pulled me down stairs. "Come on Danny, we're late!"

Jazz climbed into her car. I climbed into the passenger's side. She quickly buckled herself in and pressed the gas pedal.

Within about two minutes we were pulling into the school parking lot. Jazz quickly parked and got out of the car. I followed suit, figuring that she was probably right. No one was outside the school. I followed Jazz and ran inside.

The last bell was just about to finish ringing, when I walked into the class room and quickly made my way to my desk.

Lancer was glaring at me. I quickly looked away and pulled out my homework.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

"Hey Sam, hey Tucker," I said as I walked out of my last period class.

"Hey dude, you okay, you seem kind of out of it lately."

"Yeah, I'm fine; my parents finished the ghost portal though."

Both Sam and Tucker looked at me. Simultaneously they said, "really?!"

I nodded. "Yeah…nice hair Sam, you got it cut yesterday?"

Now Sam's hair reached her chin. She was wearing a black shirt and short black skirt. She smiled at me and slightly blushed.

"Yeah, thanks."

"You're welcome…Tucker, what are you doing?" I looked behind Sam and saw Tucker acting like a girl in love with someone. His hands were clasped together and he put them next to his head as he fluttered his eyelashes. Sam turned around and slapped him.

I laughed and we walked out of the school. I had told Jazz that I would walk.

"So, Danny, have you seen what the ghost portal looks like yet?"

I shook my head, "no, my parents said that they would announce that it's done today."

"Then how do you know?"

"Let's just say that my dad is really loud."

Everyone agreed with that. We walked the rest of the way to my house in silence. Just thinking our own separate thoughts.


End file.
